She's a Monster
by Bamon4ever
Summary: Takes place during and after 3x07.  Klaus is affected by the spell of the Ghosts and will have a mayor consequences in the lives of everyone in Mystic falls.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Takes place during and after 3x07. Klaus is affected by the spell of the Ghosts which would have a mayor conscience in the lives of everyone in Mystic falls. **

**Disclaim: I do not own the Vampire Diaries **

**A/N: This story is a Bamon but it won't only be about Bamon, since I am also bringing a new character in this story. Also do correct me if I made any grammar errors since I do not live an English speaking country. Anyway hope you enjoy it. **

Klaus was sitting in his old house that he usually goes to whenever he was about to make a choice. He did not know how to handle Michael and was afraid that he will find him soon. Klaus did not have any idea how he would be able to protect himself when Michael finds him. Thanks to Stefan for killing his latest witch, he now desperately in need of a powerful witch that was willing to work for him and he knew that the Bennett witch wasn't up for the task. But he'll be damned if he give up his life after trying to stay alive for centuries.

"_After everything I have gave up, just to survive"_ he thinks, sadness overcoming him. If it weren't for his brother, he would have had a different life by now. One that didn't felt so lonely. He shakes his head, trying to get those sad thoughts out of his head.

"_What is the point of thinking such things when it's already too late?"_ he says to himself. It wasn't like he could change the past. He then went on with his drinking.

Just as Klaus lifted his third glass up to his lips, in an attempt to drink his sorrow away, he gets surprised by the sound of his phone ringing. He was annoyed. He especially made it clear that he did not wish to be disturbed.

He rose from where he was sitting and went to the foyer where the phone was laying.

"Hello annoying Rebecca". He answered; knowing exactly that it was his sister because only she would dare to call him in this house.

"Nicklaus, something happen". She was panicking. He knew when she panics.

"What happen? Is it Michael or is it the double ganger?" It was no secret to anyone that Klaus hates when his plan fails.

"No, but it's something much bigger than that. The Bennett witch, she cast a spell".

"What kind of a spell. Rebecca, you need to calm down and tell me what is going on".

"She cast a spell, Nicklaus. Whatever you do, do not think about her or them. Please."

"What are you talking –"before he could even finish his sentences, the line was already dead. _What did she meant with don't think about her_, Klaus was confused.

"Oh, I think she was trying to warn you about me, love". He heard a female voice speak from behind

Klaus felt like he was frozen to the very spot, not believing his own ears. He did dare to turn around. He was afraid of what he may see. But he had no choice, because the person began walking and then standing in front of him.

"Why the dull face, love. Don't tell me you are not happy to see me". She would tilt her head to side while a smirk starts to display in her lips.

He did not believe it. He wanted to, but he could not. He just could not believe what he was seeing. He wasn't sure how it was possible for her to be here. Standing in front of him, talking, and smirking at him. He wondered if he was daydreaming.

"_how?"_- he spoke off in very soft voice that sounded very unsure. In his defense, he was taken back of the figure in front of him. He could not tear his eyes of her, unblinking, afraid that if he shut them, he would not get this chance again. He watched as she moved across the room and poured herself a drink, acting like she owned the room. That was one of the things he loved and hate about her. If it pleased her she could even make you feel like you did not exist or wasn't in the same room with her and you would be left no choice but to fight for her attention even though she could be quiet stubborn sometimes. Klaus chuckles to himself, remembering back then when she once got upset with him and it took her forever to forgive him despite his every attempt to make it good between them. His thoughts were broken when she spoke to him.

"How come I am here? Oh, I thought you would know that since there is no in this world that would wish to summon me here" she said, looking back at him when he made a walk towards her.

He was sad to hear those words from her but he knew that there was an underline to those words but he would dammed if she thought he would accept her statement. So he did the only thing he hoped that could make her listen to him. That would prove quite the opposite, as he walked towards the couch where she was seated and taken a seat beside her, he could see the uncomfortable shift she did and frowned. He wasn't angry by her reaction and as he was hurt. He then decided to play all his cards at once because for all he knew this could be his last chance.

What he did next, he lifted his hands for the hope of getting to touch that delegate mocha skin of her – oh how he loved her beautiful mocha features, and exotic beauty that made men drool over her- but he quickly find out that was a bad idea.

He could see her figure move, making him miss her and hover over the end of the couch instead of her, and anyone who could see his expression at that time, could see the hurt in his face, although you would also see a hint of understandable. He just wished she would let him explain but when he turned around in attempts to explain himself and try to get up from the couch and towards her, he found a hand around his throat and felt his body being pushed back towards the couch he just got up from.

He could see it now, she was pissed. She wasn't any pissed woman, she was a pissed off female vampire. She was choking him, but despite all that he reached a hand out to touch her cheek. She swatted it away. He sighted

"You are making this hard for me" he huffed. He could see the smirk reappearing on her lips.

"Yeah? Have it ever accord to you that I have no intention to make anything easier for you. I thought it would already be clear by now that I have not come here to kiss and make out". She tightens her hold on him. She was strong, Klaus knew that, but he also knew that her strength alone would not be enough to harm him much.

What he feared though, was that she also was award what exactly would be harmful to him and if she was here for revenge then he could not afford to lose control of the situation.

He was late though. He was terrible late as he felt a dagger through his heart and he would find himself lose consciousness as he felt his body being dragged on the floor to somewhere unknown to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. I know it's too short, but I felt that I had to at least update one chapter. But I promise it will be long and delicious next time. **

**Meanwhile in Mystic Falls**

Bonnie was frustrated over how the event turned out. She would find out that Jeremy was cheating on her with his Ghost ex-girlfriend. Stefan somehow managed to escape from Lexie, Damon and Elena, and went to Lord knows where. The worst part was though, that they could not find where the damn necklace was.

"Bonnie, they found the necklace" she heard Caroline's voice from the other side of room. They were at the Boarding house looking for the necklace.

Relieved she got up from the couch and headed towards the direction to the other room. "how did they found it?" she said but stopped herself when she saw Caroline's face expression. Even as a vampire, Bonnie always was able to read her friend like a book.

Caroline made an attempt to say something but was interrupted by Bonnie.

"Never mind" She knew the answer anyway.

"Bonnie.."

"It is okay Caroline. I am okay" She said, turning around. She was alright though, not complete alright but she was alright nevertheless. She would have expecting this anyway, she really did. "_you don't just heard your boyfriend say that he can see his ex that supposedly die while he loved her, and then expect that he would reject her and all." _It really hurt Bonnie to think how foolish she felt now for choosing him over her ancients.

She suddenly shook her head, not wanting to think about him, as she walked over to the exit door with Caroline following behind. They had to get the necklace and fix this, so she could think what she would do with this Jeremy and ex thing.

When she made it to the door and open it, she would find Damon standing there, waving the necklace in his hand as he had his signature smirk on.

"You would not guess where we found it" he said while he moved past her and in to the house.

"Damon.." Caroline knew where he was heading with that statement and she would not let him find amusement in the hurt Bonnie was going through.

Damon on the other hand, was too amused about the situation that he was not going to let Caroline stop him from getting to the little witch's nerves. If he would be honest, he would never understand the witches love for that waste of a human being.

He looked directly at Bonnie

"What? I am only telling the tale "he says, trying to look innocent but failing when he smirks. He should have stopped there. He knows that, but he liked getting on the witch's last nerves and this was a golden chance that he was not willingly to let go.

"See if it were not for your persistence to bring his sorry ass back to life, we would not have been in this situation, so in a way it's really your fault for that emo-face cheating on you."

He is one sadistic bastard, he knows that, but after failing to bring Stefan back to the goodie goodie bastard he was before, Damon needed ways to release his anger and pissing off the witch seemed one way to do so.

"Don't look so hurt witch. If anything you should be happy to get rid of that brat". Looking at her direction he saw the anger in her eyes and smirked. _Good_ he wanted her to be mad.

He saw her walk towards him and prepared himself for what may be the mother of all headaches but instead found himself growling when he saw Caroline stop her friend.

"Bonnie, don't let him get to you"

"Yeah, listen to Barbie cause unlike someone she is at least on a good state of mind."

"Damon if you don't stop right now.." Caroline begins when she gets cut off by Bonnie

"You are right we should go" she nods to towards the exit door.

Bonnie was smart enough to not fall for Damon's attempts into getting a fight with her. She knew that he was mad of Stefan getting away from them as she was mad at Jeremy. She knows that she should not compare those two cases, as hers include of being heartbroken. But she also knew that Damon cared about his brother deeply than he was letting on and picking a fight with her on purpose, meant that he was looking for a way to get himself punished for failing his brother.

Bonnie would not give him that satisfaction, so she walked away and headed towards the front door following Caroline.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all I have to say thanks to all of you who have read my story and liked, and also reviewed. Thank you very much for your support. Due to the short chapter last time, I have made extra long this one because I have promised to do so. **

**P.s: You have no idea how much I feel like ranting to the last episode of the show and how upset I got of what done to Bonnie's mom, but mostly of all I hate JP for trying to destroy our Bamon hearts **

In Richmond

When Klaus wakes up, his vision a bit blurred, but he could see her. She was smiling to him, and he found himself asking if it was because she forgave him. She seemed too far from him so he tries to go to her but it felt like his body won't let him.

That's when he looked down and realized that he was hog tied to a chair. His hands were nailed into the chair and his neck was tied up with a nail encrusted collar (like Damon's situation in crying wolf, just worse).

He was in pain because he was losing blood and it didn't seemed like she was going to feed him since it's her doing all of it.

As he slowly found his vision and felt more conscious than before, he found himself alone. He wondered where she was. He could still feel her presence, so she wasn't gone completely. But if he knew any better, he would prepare himself for the worst.

The chair he was tied on was facing the front door of his basement, so he would see who comes in and out, and despite the pain, he found himself laughing at the irony. She was making him taste his own medicine, as he was now in the chair he used to torture others with. Although he had to admit that he didn't knew where the nailed encrusted collar in his neck came from, and he have would been proud if she wasn't using it against him.

A few minutes later, he heard footsteps. He braced himself of what was about to happen. He saw the door knob twirled and was surprised of what he was seeing,

"Nicklaus, what happen? What on earth is going on?" it was Richard, one of his men that worked for him. Klaus apparently forgot that Richard was coming over to discuss an issue regarding Michael.

Klaus didn't answer him for few minutes. He was wondering what happen to her, how Richard was able to get into the house without her noticing. _Maybe it is a trap._ He tells himself for a second. Then all of a sudden he felt scared. He was scared of her well being. Of course he didn't want to be tortured by her but he was still worried that she may have been killed. Maybe one of his enemies had gotten to her, mistaking her as his ally.

"Nicklaus, are you alright?" Richard interrupts his thoughts.

"Yes I am, now quick untie me" he replied.

He watched as Richard walked towards him, and as he walked he could see the disgust in the vampire's face. Yes, she has done well to torture him alright, if it meant that the sight of her handwork would disgust a vampire.

Klaus instructors Richard to untie his hands first, but Richard told him that it would be better to start with his neck, since he was losing a lot of blood due to the collar that was wrapped around his neck. Klaus simply nodded. After all he was the one tied up and needed help so arguing wasn't helping him. But just as Richard was about to free Klaus, they hear a voice saying:

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

Both men turned their gaze towards the door where she was standing. Klaus saw that she had something in her hand which he couldn't see it well because she had her hands folded backwards.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here? " Richard inquired suddenly stopping what he was required to do.

Instead of answering him, she sauntered towards him with a wicked smile on her face. She seemed more amused about his inquiring than she was annoyed.

"It's irrelevant who I am. But as to what I am doing here, now that's an entirely different case". She was still wearing her wicked smile when she stopped right in front of Richard and Klaus.

"You see that? ". She pointed at Klaus's tortured form. "That is my work, and unless you want to end up like that, you would leave, now"

This is not going to end well, Klaus thought to himself as he saw Richards's facial expression. He was enraged and she could also see it.

What happened next was no surprise to any of the three people in the room. Richard was the most loyal vampire among Klaus's men, and his action at that moment spoke well of that fact.

Unfortunately he was no match to her. She was stronger, faster and mostly smarter when it came to strategic, than Richard was. It was safe to say that she was on whole different level than any of these vampires that operate under his commands.

Klaus watched as Richard first launch after her throat but failing when she speed off just as he was about to touch her neck, and next he knew she was behind him. Her hand was now on his throat, as she beat his head to the wall over and over again.

"I warned you, didn't I?" she whispered in his ears as she lifted his face off of the wall.

Klaus watched as she turned Richard around so that he was facing her. He was bleeding but still had the power to struggle to get off the grip she had on him. He never succeeded to do so, as she pulled a dagger and plugged it in his chest leaving his dead form to slide into the floor.

"You have good men as your ally Klaus. Very loyal" she said as she turned towards him. "I wonder what you have done to deserve just loyalty."

When he didn't answer her, she turned to Richard's body form lying in the floor, grabs his left leg and dragged him out of the room. "Try not to drag anymore people into this while I am gone, unless you would want them dead on your behalf"

As she went out of the room, Klaus realized how serious the situation has become. She had now full control of him and it scared him. He has never let anyone have complete control like she has on him, at least not while he was a vampire.

He knew that he was the cause of her actions, and he felt bad. He knows very well that if it wasn't for his selfishness, he wouldn't be in this situation. She wouldn't be so mad at him. Richard wouldn't have to die.

It was his fault and his only.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It's been half an hour later since she left and Klaus wondered whether she would ever come back. He was getting weaker and weaker ever minute that passes by due to the blood that he was losing. Although he was award of the fact that he couldn't die due to blood loss, it was making him weaker every seconds that passes by.

So when he heard footsteps, he was hopeful. This time when the door opened, he found her and disappointed was written all over his face which made her smirk. Aside her smile, he noticed that she had something in her hand. A wooden spear which makes his whole face show fear at the more mere sight of it.

"Do you like it?" She asks him while smiling at him sweetly. Placing the spear in one hand, she walks up to him. Her smile turning to a wicked smile.

When standing in front of him, she lifted her finger to stroke the side of his face. The simple touch gave his old dead heart a kick start.

She went to stand behind him, placed the spear beside the stool and both of her hands to trail down his chest causing both heat and pain to follow it. Then she lowered her head down to whisper to him.

"We have company joining us soon. One you will be very pleased to see"

At first he seems confused of what she means about that statement, but then it hits him. "No." he says realizing who she meant by it.

"Oh yes love, that's what the spear is for, so that-"

She was cut off when the door flew open to the point that it broke down, causing both Klaus and her to look up at the intruder.

"Rebecca, get out of here" Klaus yelled before she got to do anything. He didn't want his sister to face the same destiny as Richard, but his sister didn't seem like she was listing.

"You bitch, what have you done?"

"Why, nice see you too Rebecca." She was amused; Klaus could hear it in her voice. "I see you came to save your brother, although I have to let you know that I have no intention whatsoever to let you do so."

"We will see about that" Rebecca said, ready to attack when she was stop by Klaus's voice.

"Don't you dare do that" he said enraged

"What?" she said in disbelieve. "You still protecting her after all that she has done. Look at you!" she yelled at him. He could see that her rage was now divided between him and the one standing behind him. But he wasn't protecting her. No he was protecting Rebecca because as equal as both the females may be when it came to their strength, they were different when it came to strategies and here, Rebecca would be likely to lose.

"Protecting me?" she was laughed, clearly trying to provoke his sister. "Surely you are not blind to see that you are the one he is trying to protect"

"And let me guess, from you?" Rebecca said mockingly

"Darling, you should really find yourself someone else to play matching strength, because even though I am not older than you, I am still stronger than you, and wouldn't hesitate for a minute to kill you. " She steps from her position so she was standing beside Klaus, while resting one hand on the side of the chair. The exact place she would have placed the spear.

"You are no match for me, so stop trying to challenging me."

That was it. Those were the magic words that always droved Rebecca into doing reckless things. But Klaus was hoping that his sister wasn't about to act impulsive on a matter like this. He hoped she was mature and smart enough not let her get provoked.

Unfortunately his hope died the moment Rebecca's eyes changed. Now there was nothing he could do and say to make her stop from what she was about to do.

He quickly switched his gaze from his sister to her, looking at her up he locked eyes with her, hoping she would at least listen to him.

When she gave that wicked smile, he knew the answer.

"Sorry love, but I can't let this opportunity go." She also launched for an attack as well, and to Klaus's biggest surprise, she left the spear behind.

Despite without the spear, she was much stronger. It didn't take her more than 5 minutes before she had the upper hand in the fight. Now Rebecca was lying on the ground, struggling to break free. But she wasn't letting her. She had Rebecca at her throat, forcing her to stay down. Then she went to do what Klaus was afraid she would do. She reached out for the spear.

"I see that after all these years you haven't learned how to control your anger. You are such as implosive as your brother though much more stupid than him." she aimed the spear at Rebecca's heart. She had swung the spear in the air but just as she was about to strike it toward Rebecca's heart, she suddenly stopped. Her eyes suddenly changing to its normal color and her grip on Rebecca's throat seemed to get weaker.

For a moment she seemed confused, and then it changed to anger as she started to yell. "No, no you can't do this now. I need some more time!" Before she had despaired into thin air, leaving a confused yet relieved Klaus and Rebecca behind.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I had plans to make this chapter both about Klaus and Bamon, but since last episode I am finding hard to write the words when it comes to these two. It will probably take some time before I can fully write a story about Bamon. **


End file.
